


tell enough lies (they'll eventually become true)

by Kangalia



Series: Various One-Shots [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family Killer Iemitsu, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Iemitsu is Sociopathic, No Sarcasm Intended for Nana, Psychotic Iemitsu Sawada, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Victim Kills Murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangalia/pseuds/Kangalia
Summary: She stared at him, holding her favourite lion plushie in one hand and his pistol in the other.“Hi, tou-san,” she whispered.





	tell enough lies (they'll eventually become true)

Iemitsu Sawada was very good at his job. There was little doubt of that fact.

He’d killed hundreds of people for his famiglia, dousing his hands in the blood and guts of those he’d assassinated or fought and defeated in outright battles, slaughtering them like cattle under the swing of an axe.

Or a pickaxe, in his case.

However, despite all of the blood and horror he’d left in his wake, the heap of bodies he’d accumulated towering to sky, he continued to smile on. So, why did no-one think that he was still sane? How could one so drenched in the blood of the underworld still laugh and joke as well as he could without any of her cold-hearted, killer instincts slipping through?

Simple.

He had an outlet.

However, no-one realised this until one day, Iemitsu’s boss remembered that he had an urgent mission to give the man and sent someone to bring him back early. That someone was the his most trusted, despite his freelancer status, for he couldn’t just leave the whereabouts of their small family known to just any recruit. No-one realised that Iemitsu wasn’t quite right until that freelancer arrived at the Sawada household to walls drenched in blood, a woman dead on the ground with a precise gunshot hole to the head while the man he’d been sent to get was laying at his feet, the fatal wounds on his body obviously lucky shots from someone who’d never held a gun in their life.

And, sat in the middle of the carnage was a young child, no older than six who was staring straight at the frozen man in the doorway, pistol still clenched in tiny fists while a small lion plushie, stained with blood, sat in her lap.

“He hurt us both all the time. He killed mama. He tried to  _ seal _ me…"

Eyes a molten amber with blood flecks staining her tear-stained cheeks, the little girl turned to stare at the frozen man in the doorway, no emotions displayed in her dead eyes.

"...and I wouldn’t stand for it any longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well then... that happened.
> 
> Basically, I had been reading a bunch of Protective!Reborn and Asshole!Iemitsu fanfictions to try and get my muse going for my other stories when this little beauty popped into my mind and I just had to write it down. That it went perfectly with a quote I had been dying to use (the title) for ages now was an added bonus. Sorry that it was so short, but this was the best I could come up with without turning it into the start of a multi-chapter story (which, with my habits, would have happened had I written more). Hopefully it was still interesting enough anyway.
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
